


Splatoon 2 but it's not normal

by justanocto



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Splatoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanocto/pseuds/justanocto
Summary: yep basically some splatoon 2. main character is a squid called Dylan (actually based on my old inkling) and just normal splatoon things. if you want your inkling/octoling in this story then comment the following:name of characterink colourpersonalitygender and inkling or octoling?I would prefer if you added the gearhairstyle name (your characters hairstyles name)weaponextra notes if you have someand that's it. please kudos but you don't have to. stay fresh!oh and also the turquoise team belongs to me, and Team Axel/Cyan belongs to Silverfirewolf, someone who is helping me make this story with their characters.
Comments: 108
Kudos: 2





	1. The first normal day in ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy this, as I have not much time to make these. Enjoy! And also feel free to tell me if you want you character to be in the story! just tell me all the details and I'll see what I can do! Now, enough blabbering, let's get in to it. (sounds like a u tube intro lol)

Dylan was in big need of a tenta-cut. his tentacles were normally at a smart curve, not covering one of his eyes so he had to push it out of the way. But nobody wanted their precious tentacles trimmed, they were part of squids bodies! As he lay down on his sofa he thought of what he was thinking earlier... Ah yes. Kensa dynamo or kensa splattershot pro? He hadn't lost in a while with both weapons, they had the same sub and special and were so amazing! He'd probably get the group together and play some turf war to get his mind off it. He was going to ask his friends which were better, then use that one for turf war that day! Dylan relied heavily on his friends to make hard decisions and loved having lots of people around, but sadly some of his friends were shy and weren't seen at all in parties they were invited to, especially his octoling friends, some idiotic squids still couldn't let go of the fact that 102 years ago they were our enemies, and it also didn't help that team squid beat team octopus in the splatfest either. So any octolings wouldn't walk in and out of inkopolis square without being bullied and reduced to tears. oddly enough, tears were practically water, yet didn't dissolve anybody like any other water, similar to how it's possible to drink it! One of his friends was deeply into reading and research alone and sometimes got a bit angry with Dylan for inviting them too much. As he walked out of his apartment, he saw that he had got some post on his ink phone. A LOT of post. As he opened the chat up, he really felt sorry:

Dylan.

Join. me. in. turf. war. please.its.been. so. long. but seriously now, you haven't written back and it's been a whole DAY. you don't expect me to wait any longer, anyway.

It was just another of his friends sending messages like mad, Laika was never seen out of turf war and not sending pretty decent slo-mo videos of the turf wars she'd played on her ink-phone. As he got the train, he saw a shy face that seemed familiar, but lots of octolings were shy, especially after they'd been bullied. "hey, is that you, Lisa?" Dylan whispered quietly, not to scare her too much. At the sound of her name, the octoling twitched, scared before turning around to see who had said that. "D-dylan?" Lisa said, before starting to smile. "O-oh. it's you. I thought it was those thugs in masks come back again to torment me again..." " I do hope I don't sound thuggish!" Dylan laughed. "Why are you here, don't you normally stay at home?" but with that, she hurried through the open doors of the train to inkopolis square and started running as fast as possible! What could she be hiding from him? Not much really, thought Dylan, slowly walking towards the exit into inkopolis square...

To see, for the one millionth time, an octoling who was of course who he thought it was. And of course, she was being bullied AGAIN. G"back to the stinky underground hole where you came from, you'd definitely fit back in, do you have a shower where you live?" was all Dylan could hear. "Stop, right now." said Dylan, before it got out of hand. "Yeah, what you gonna do, anyway why are you respecting the garbage that stole the great zapfish twice and attempted to murder us all to claim our rightful land?" yelled a mean looking bully nearby. "Fine, I'll call agent 3." "You wouldn't." "I would." "Please, we'll do anything!" "I don't care." The bullies didn't know what to do, so they ran off, only turning to give Dylan a look that COULD kill. "T-thanks s-so much!" Lisa smiled. "I just wanted to try to stop them from doing it, if I had told you I could of prevented that happening! Did you really mean it when you said you would call agent three?" "No, she's got enough work to do with that creepy old man down in octo valley..." "How do you know?" Lisa said, confused. "I erm, just, seem to know agent three. I mean, I just seem to live next door." "wow, lucky! W-well I'd better be off. bye." and with that the shy octoling left. Looking on his ink-phone, Dylan realized he should of been with the team five minutes ago so he rushed along in squid form and just got in in time to see his mates almost leaving for the stage they were going to play on. "You finally decided to arrive?" Yelled the group at the same time. "oh well, looks like the teams ready." Said Laika, fidgeting with the octobrush in her hands. "what team colour?"Asked Dylan. "We've chosen cyan actually, that's your favourite colour, right?" asked the clever clogs of the group, Finn. "So true, you do know everything in the world, don't you, Finn?" Dylan asked. "Stop being silly, there's always more to learn in life." Finn laughed as he pretended to take aim and fire his e liter 4k scope, or as he liked to call it: 'the optimal range weapon.' Nothing Finn said really made sense to the others, but they went along with it and treated him with respect; he was the oldest out of all four of them. "Come on then! Hurry up!" Yelled an excited squid otherwise known as Coral. As the hyperactive squid always was, Coral was hugging the newly bought bloblobber in her hands and laughing at its silly name. "On that note, let's go!" Laughed Dylan.

**********in the turf war************

"Welcome to turf war!" The familiar voice of Pearl rang out loud and clear to lots of cheering from the people watching it live. "Us, Off the Hook are here for the commentary of this match; team cyan... Vs team pink!" Marina shouted out. Team pink turned out to be made of a splattershot, a charger, a roller and a bucket, which they had to admit was a good setup, there would be always at least one person that was good at solving the problem they were in. This wasn't going to be easy. "At blackbelly skatepark I always get to the top so that everyone can hear my sick beats, yo!" "Pearlie, it's supposed to be a vantage point for turf covering, not for rapping." laughed Marina.

321... start! "Finn, get to the central tower, up there you can almost scope out the whole stage!" Dylan yelled. "We'll focus on inking turf." he told the others, as Finn started staring into the scope and picking the enemies out one by one. "Think we'll let you get away? Charger go... blam!" the charger main on the pink team shouted, and with pinpoint aim she took out Dylan. "eek..."Dylan moaned as he respawned. He went back to hear two more charger shots as both of his teammates were splatted. "Time to get that last one on the tower!" yelled the charger girl to her teammates, who nodded and they zipped off. "ssh, let's sneak attack them." Dylan told his mates, who also nodded. but before they could move they heard; *veeeeeeen* POW! Was that Finn getting splatted? no, it was the sound of a 4X collateral splat! Finn had shot them all with one shot and taken them all out! " way to go!" Laika shouted, rushing to their spawn and splattering ink everywhere. The pink team respawned to see Dylan say "Special weapon! Booyah bomb!" all that could be heard then was a chorus of booyah and Dylan smiled. "booyah bomb go... BLAM!" Then he threw it at them before running away to ink more turf, the pinks splatted again. but before they set foot out of spawn, it was: Game! " Come on Judd, what's the result?" marina asked. "*mrrow* team *yawn* cyan."

And with that he fell asleep, holding a flag to team cyans side! "Congrats." said the charger girl to team cyan, then turned and walked off with the rest of the team...

THEY HAD WON!

Little did Team Cyan notice that something wasn't QUITE right...


	2. Octo Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for the comment silverfirewolf! I guess I promised so here I go! sorry if it's nooby again (it is) but yeah I hope you enjoy

**Da squidkid Chat**

Dylan: so have you guys noticed

Dylan: the new kid in the square

Finn: an octoling?

Dylan: yep

Dylan: and the weird thing is he speaks inklish apparently

Finn: I see him mostly using sign language

Coral: when I'm around he's mostly shy and doesn't speak

Laika: not surprising, people always say he's quiet

Finn: guys why are we texting we could be in inkopolis right now

Laika: true

Dylan: see ya there

Finn: ok

*****fifteen mins later*****

"Hi guys?" asked a confused Coral, they weren't where they said they would meet up!

Until a few minutes later she looked at her surroundings and had of course gone lost again. when she reached the rest of the team: trying to get a closer look at the quiet octoling looking into the sky as if deep in thought or if he'd just been struck dumb.

"Hi?" Coral gently asked. The boy slowly got up and started moving his head from the lovely day dream he just had to what was actually happening. It looked as if Coral might of done something good for once, the octoling was getting used to inkling culture and probably almost completely used to it. by the looks of it, he'd either not got a team or had left them behind as nobody was that close to him even though that was understandable, it was a very awkward moment. then, as if something had turned on inside him, the octoling began to start happily talk to the team. (Hi! do you mind if I join your team- oh.) (if u guys are reading this then the brackets are because he is a bit on the quiet side.) he had only just realised that the team was full. The whole team felt sorry as the poor octolings face fell, even though the mask was covering his mouth. until Laika suddenly got a phone call and had to go home, what a brilliant coincidence! 

" Hey! come back!" yelled Dylan, he had to find a team member anyway if he wanted to play turf war! The octoling mimed a thumbs up and silently walked into the deca tower! Turning their tentacles to the slightly lighter turquoise that the octoling used, they followed after.

The octoling was looking around the interior of deca tower with an expression of slight curiosity on his face before whipping out an octobrush. (it's the new nouveau model, I just got it!) The octoling whispered excitedly. The mode that the octoling chose was actually ranked modes instead of turf war, which the others didn't quite understand, but went along with. "Does anyone know why I have a bad feeling about this?" Asked Finn. "no, but it'll be fine!" Coral shouted! 

*******At kelp dome********

"Welcome to another ranked match!" Pearls voice rang through a speaker.

"On this stage you should try to either take the grate or the inkable wall that is added in for ranked battles to get in to the center to the rainmaker as quickly as possible!" marina called out to the people watching at home. "remember that the point of this mode is to get the rainmaker to the enemy side of the map and slam it onto their pedestal!" Pearl explained the rules. Marina called, "Today's battle is, team turquoise, vs... oh my gosh!"

"What is it, Marina?" asked Pearl. "Wait... Yo! that's that team of four A rankers!"

"Correction, now I know why I felt bad about choosing ranked, I've seen it all now." said Finn, obviously this was no easy team to beat. "vs team yellow!" "Ok good, just A rank.

"Okay okay, let's get on with it!" Pearl shouted!

The two teams ran for the rainmaker as fast as they could, resulting in a shout of "Team yellow gets the rainmaker!" "Why is the way clear?" Asked one member of the yellow team. "They're obviously hiding so they can sneak attack us!" Said the squid holding the rainmaker. "I knew it." the inkling simply said as the team moved on, leaving the whole team except Finn splatted. Finn had started picking them off but one still survived, the one with the rainmaker! Until a brush came zooming toward the inkling and Axel the shy octoling slapped the inkling in the face with the brush three separate times then saw his ghost fly off. "I'll have th-" Dylan was Cut off.

Marina shouted: "The team yellow members returned!" "HEY, THATS NOT A RAINMAKER, THIS IS!" Said Finn and Coral in unison, pulling out ink storms and tossing them. "Ah." said the dumbstruck enemy team. they were then splatted by the rain, except one, who put up her tenta brella, which took the damage for her. She then started whistling. Coral chucked the contents of the blobblober at her, and a quickly activated ink armor took the blast. The inkling hummed, picked up the rainmaker and, "DIRECT HIT! YES!" A sniper shot from Finn had taken the squid out. Dylan calmly walked with the rainmaker to the pedestal, a few members of the yellow team tried to intervene, but a tenta missiles from the extremely talented octoling splatted the team and soon enough, "Team blue wins!" could be heard booming through the speakers! Somehow they had won and Axel was being praised by everyone for being the MVP of that match! "We did terrible against those losers!" The team yellow was arguing in the background. Again, things shifted in the background, unknown to the celebrating team. "So they beat the A rankers? Not surprising. Even if they did beat that team, no one has a chance against us..." A voice that no one except the speaker could hear spoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter has to end somewhere...I am still gladly accepting new characters straight from you guys and silverfirewolf if you are reading this, 1, do you want to be in pt 3, 2, if yes then do you mind coming up with teammates for your character. thanks, stay fresh (and don't catch Corona either)


	3. Definitely not a salmon run chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the chapter title, this is a chapter I made because I literally just felt like it. this is gonna be trash because I am trash too but I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, I just wanted to say a big thanks for silverfirewolf for helping me to make this story, even though it's absolutely rubbish. Enjoy this chapter!

Dylan was definitely running late for his shift at grizzco and he had promised that he would be there on time! Mr. Grizz would definitely cut his pay grade if he didn't arrive soon, and he'd just been informed that the weapons for the shifts were randomised and included rare grizzco weapons that were the most powerful weapons you could find in inkopolis, apart from the rainmaker. As Dylan ran towards a side street that led to inkopolis square, he wondered how good a grizzco rainmaker would be if it existed... When he arrived, as expected, he heard the now familiar shout of "WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN, YA GOOD FOR NOTHING SLEEPYHEAD?!" Ah. this definitely wasn't a happy Mr. Grizz. "Okay, how about I halve the amount of money that you get today to give you a lesson, eh? You're lucky you didn't get fired. The next boat is practically leaving now, get on and do well on your next shift to make up for your halved salary, I may think of returning it to normal." "Hey, hurry up and board the boat, what are you standing around for?" shouted a voice from the other side of the room, where an elevator stood, already open and ready to take him into the boat. He stepped in, and he was brought next to the ready to sail ship, which he jumped onto. "Is everyone hearing this?" an inkling called through the boat. "Yeah!" Dylan and three other squids shouted. "I'm gonna be your instructor today, so listen up!" a squid came into view and said. "Is anyone here new? no? okay then. let's just quickly go through some important things." the squid said. "Now get into the inside of the boat and find your locker which will have all of your gear inside. Don't ask about the rubber gear, Grizz will probably get me down from my high position in the staff of grizzco if I don't instruct you guys properly. For those who don't know, today the salmonids will attack more furiously than ever so we have randomised weapons which include some grizzco weapons for you. I'm afraid I can't go and help you guys but I bet you'll do fine. remember your quota will be shown on your lifesaver on your back and don't forget to communicate well! remember that water is very dangerous to inklings and octolings so don't fall into the water. also remember that you have bombs and special weapons that you can equip by bursting the pack on your head, which you have two of, to equip a random special. you only get two for all three waves so use them sparingly. That's all, take care out there!" "Well that was a mouthful!" a bored looking inkling with a spiky hair style said, superjumping off to the spawning grounds. "I'm scared, but let's go!" said a nervous looking inkling with pigtails before superjumping off. "I wish my teammates were here, but they'll have to do..." muttered an inkling with the banger hairstyle before she superjumped as well. "Guess it's just me then!" said Dylan before he jumped away, to meet his temporary team. They landed in their colour of ink and turned back into kids to see what weapons they had. Dylan had got an Aerospray of some sort and was just trying to think of a strategy to do well with the short ranged shooter, he was suddenly hit with a dull *Thunk* on the head by a cohocks frying pan which hurt lots and covered him in ink, which stung like crazy. luckily he was strong at close combat too with the Aerospray at hand and made quick work of the cohock who exploded and made lots of eggs zoom towards him. Just to check, he looked at his special packages and found that he had the inkjet special, sadly the booyah bomb didn't exist as a special package. He knew he was in trouble when a huge cranking steel eel moved slowly towards him from the water's edge... until suddenly he heard the sound of a charger charging up, but very fast, did one of his teammates have a bamboozler? He opened his eyes to see one of him teammates taking lots of golden eggs to the basket, a shiny grizzco charger in their hand! "Lucky!" Dylan shouted. "We can trade if you want, I don't like far range weapons that much anyway!" the inkling smiled. "Thanks, here you go!" Dylan shouted, handing over the Aerospray MG and receiving the amazing rare weapon! He could see someone having trouble with a Steelhead so he charged the shot faster than a bamboozler and shot the bomb on the enemies head. It exploded and dropped more golden eggs! Just as he brought the last egg they needed for the quota, all the salmonids turned their backs and left, the wave was finished! "Now go get me some more eggs!" Mr Grizz was shouting from the lifesaver, which had many contraptions connected to it. on this wave, no one got a grizzco weapon, but everyone seemed to know how to use their weapon very well, the result being that Dylan actually got a gold dynamo roller, which didn't matter because it worked the same as the kensa version, and the specials were randomised. The salmonids started flooding in and were much more powerful than earlier, they were going after one squid who had a swarm of glowflies, who were avoiding the flailing arms of the Inkling they were attacking. Until Dylan realized that he could just keep his roller down and they'd all run into it and be splatted! Finally, the glowflies left, only to swarm around another inkling instead! All four of the crew members got nervous and activated all their special weapons at once: A splat bomb rush, a splashdown, a stingray and of course Dylan's inkjet. They were doing an amazing job, they were seven eggs over their quota, and just as it seemed that the tables were going to turn in favour of the salmonids, the wave ended, the glowflies left and the salmonids followed them back into the water.

*********near the end of the last wave********

The team was doing well, one more egg and they were done! A snatcher attempted to steal two eggs, and when he met Dylan's GrizzCo blaster, it's eyes narrowed, dropping the eggs and frantically running away. in the last second, he dumped the egg into the basket! "That's the last wave done. Now get back to the boat!" Mr Grizz' voice shouted from his lifesaver. Turned out he had done well enough to make up for his halved salary and mr grizz had forgiven him "just this time." He took his money, and left for home, but again, in the background people were amused by how they seemed to be much better... "He only just managed to get a quota of 9 eggs?!" "Laughable." "The real test is when his team faces of against us..." "can't wait to see his face when we destroy him in a turf war..." "I feel sorry for him that he's really that hopeless..."


	4. New team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this took me forever  
> let me explain  
> basically I have so much stuff to do rn that I literally took forever to make this chapter but yet here it is, in all of its (basically none) glory!  
> So this is going to be the start of a few chapters involving a turf war tournament, so expect a lot of bad quality story (I am rubbish at doing the battles for some dumb reason, maybe turf war will be more simple...) oh and I forgot to say every time I close the google browser I lose all my work so that's another reason  
> New characters from comments and my gradually deceasing brain. (just saying I meant that and I didn't typo. my brain is dying)

It was the day for the start of the tournament. The sun shine brightly over inkopolis and all of the teams who had gathered for the event. Crusty Sean's food truck was packed with people who wanted to grab a snack or maybe a cold drink. Sadly for the turquoise team it seemed like Axel wasn't going to join them on this one, even if he was here he wouldn't of already gathered a team, would he? "Any sign of him?" asked Finn. "Nope." sighed Dylan, slurping a smoothie. Suddenly the big screen on deca tower stopped showing advertisements and two familiar faces showed up, Off the Hook! "Y'ALL KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Shouted Pearl excitedly. "It's off the hook, coming at you LIVE from inkopolis square!" Marina told everyone in the square or on TV. "Today's the start of the turf war tournament, probably the biggest event since-" "You grew a centimetre taller?" Marina chuckled, as a lot of people in the square burst out laughing. (Pearl groaned) "Anyway, there are teams from all over competing in this Tournament, you wouldn't want to miss it!" Pearl said. "The preliminary round is starting in half an hour, better prepare!" Marina announced. "Well, that's all the time we've got!" Pearl said, then Marina finished off with a pose and "Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!" It was then that Laika turned around to see a familiar figure moving towards a bench with three team members, all with drinks and a seanwich. Axel immediately recognized the squids he was looking for and walked over to say hi. "Hi Axel, how are you doing?" Finn politely asked the Octoling. He gave them the Thumbs up, and gestured for the rest of his team to introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Salem, nice to meet you!" One said, whilst sipping a latte (latte on a hot day? wut.) "My name's Theo!" another enthusiastically said, with an arm slung over Axel's shoulder. It looked like the last team member had run off, and the ammo knights doors flapped shut in the background. "Oh yeah, Dot probably just ran off in there to 'have a talk with Sheldon' or something like that." Theo shrugged, before his arm ended up over Axel's shoulder again. "It was very nice meeting your team Axel, but we've really got to dash." Finn said. Axel seemed to be fine with that, so they walked to Deca Tower. Axel and his team went to their stage straight away, where as the turquoise team's opponents were in the tower, waiting for them. "You finally decided to come?" taunted the leader. "took you long enough." The whole team had face masks on, and looked as if everyone in the area had some kind of killing disease. This was going to be an annoying turf war match. The map for this match was chosen, and they superjumped off to Piranha pit. They had arrived at the stage, and the voice of Marina ring out through a loudspeaker in the middle of the map. "Welcome to another turf war!" "The teams are The turquoise team against Team Hygiene. What a dumb name!" Pearl laughed. "Pearlie!" Marina shouted. 3,2,1, GO! And they were off, inking the floor rapidly. Laika zipped off to the middle, and tried to get in close to get some hits in. But as she got close enough to splat one, they screamed and ran away, so fast that there was no way anyone could catch up. "SOCIAL DISTANCING, MATE!" another member shouted, splatting Laika with two hits from a bamboozler. "Team Turquoise not up to a good start!" Pearl announced. "I'll admit you have range, but really, try to beat this!" Finn shouted, shooting them from the other side of the map. Dylan tried next, running in, and trying to get a person with dualies. He could easily out range them with a splattershot pro, right? He was wrong. They turned around, revealing dualie squelchers, which also had high range. They dodge rolled towards him, and took him out in a few hits. This was not an easy one. Something glinted in the enemy team members eyes. Two of them took out a sting ray, the other two tenta missiles. That was too much for the turquoise team, who all were hit by the sting ray, then the missiles came down and the whole team was splatted. "One minute left, and the dumb name team is actually quite good!" "PEARL!!!!" The turquoise team was cornered. "nice try, I'll respect that." Finn said, sniping at the other team. "You guys run ahead!" The rest of the team did exactly that, and took the opposite team out in a very un-hygienic way. "Scared you'll get a little cold?" Laika laughed as she swung the brush like mad. "Comeback time!" shouted Finn. "What are you doing? we have long range weapons! SOCIALLY DISTANCE!" Shouted the opposite teams leader desperately, as the team fell again. "Team Turquoise making a comeback!" Marina gasped. "The other team is in serious trouble!" Pearl shouted. 10. 9. 8. 7. (The turquoise team rapidly painted over the turf) 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. STOP! "What's the result, Judd?" asked Marina excitedly. The tired cat raised a flag in favour of the turquoise team, then fell asleep again and started to snore. Li'l Judd dramatically fell over, and dropped his little flag for the losing team. The once panicky-about-health-safety team was now just shouting amongst each other as the turquoise team walked out of the Deca Tower. The screen on the outside read: next match: team Cyan vs Team Party lover. The next match was on, and they were just in time to watch Axel's team do their thing LIVE. 

Axel was carefully practicing moves he had learnt for his Octobrush, Salem was spinning a pair of Enperry Dualies, Theo was trying to close his tenta brella and Dot was busy trying to fix a scope onto her charger to save G (money in splatoon) and get the splatterscope for free. The team looked ready to kick some Party lover butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, I've still got a lots to do at the moment. I'm still accepting new characters from comments in case ur wondering, hope u enjoyed!


	5. The chapter I made at around about the time everyone thought Splatoon 3 was gonna release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is not over! I have more! :)  
> But yeah I'm not giving up on this story! Enjoy it!

Everyone was excited to see how the new team turned out, and it seemed like the party lovers still hadn't finished singing their tenth (how?!) verse of Happy Birthday. Seemingly someone from the crowd (and definitely a fan of the team) somehow had their birthday exactly the day of the turf war tournament match. The familiar voices of Pearl and Marina burst out from speakers all over Port Mackerel.

"Welcome to YET ANOTHER match we have to commentate on..." Pearl sulked. "It's not that bad Pearlie, at least we get to see the match from a pretty cool camera angle!" Marina chuckled excitedly. "Oh look, it's the new team!" Pearl blurted out, suddenly forgetting completely about the "boring" commentating. "You're not wrong!" Marina noticed. "Aaaaaaaaalthough those party animals on the other side DO have a reputation for...being stupidly annoying." Pearl said, once again having second thoughts about being happy commentating the match. "Don't call them that, Pearlie!" Marina told Pearl sternly. "Whatevs, let's get into it!" Pearl smiled cheekily. (Marina pulled off a faceplant while pearl wasn't looking.) Something was definitely making the opposition all laugh, and Axel's team was probably not ready for the annoyance they were going to face.

READY? GO! 

Both sides furiously painted over their spawns. The party lovers were ALREADY squidbagging and Axel's team looked ready to rumble. From the other side a bright light flashed: somehow the entire party lovers team already had their specials! They pulled out four stingrays, only to... spam them, and start squid partying like mad. Axel had a curious face on, (covered by the mask he wore) and Dot looked as if she was going to die of embarrassment. "Uhhhhh, what are the opposite team doing?" questioned Pearl. "Why are you asking me?!" Marina sked confusedly. "Wait, are those what I think they are?" "Yep. That's 4 separate splat chargers, adding one from the newbie team equals...?" "Five, Pearlie." Marina chuckled. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING?!" shouted Pearl as soon as the party lovers started performing some kind of skipping rope manoeuver with the charger lasers. Salem suddenly dodge rolled in from nowhere, seemingly waking up the enemy team from whatever you would call that. Suddenly, the party lovers spun around, and in the blink of an eye Salem was nothing but a puddle of purple ink on the floor. Then the worst thing possible happened. As if a switch had been suddenly flicked on all of the members of the purple team: they started going all out on the squidbagging. You could already tell that the Turquoise team was going slightly insane. "Awww, come on! Isn't that just the DEFINITION of salty?!" Pearl moaned. The worst thing was that Dot had been firing at them for all that time and had not reached a target: they were storing their charge whilst somehow still partying, and Dot looked like she wanted to evaporate on the spot. Axel dashed in, managing to take one out before getting exploded into yet another puddle of purple ink. The entire enemy team was now pointing their sting ray at Theo's brella shield which also broke down, but before they could charge up, they found themselves surrounded by three gigantic bubbles. The last thing the party lovers saw before they exploded into the biggest puddle yet was a huge smile. With the enemies (finally) taken care of, Axel (With a little help from a few of his clothing slots being equipped with run and swim speed up) zipped around the port, inking in every corner of the stage. With the party lovers confused as to what had hit them, Dot was once again hitting every shot perfectly. Salem was charging up her special, Theo helping to ink practically every corner it seemed as if they would win, as just when one minute left was still announced: "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Three of the party team members came whizzing over, superjumping to one in the center. It also looked like Axel's team would be eliminated first round, when: "It's raining, it's pouring!" Salem switched her squelchers to an ink storm, and threw it as hard and far as possible. The party lovers barely had time to react, until Theo shouted: "Need an Umbrella?" This was too much for the opposition, which exploded into puddles with the force of a bomb. Pearl was literally screaming in delight, because she wouldn't have to commentate a match with this kind of team again, Marina also wore a pleasant smile, the turquoise team looked positively delighted and the purple team looked as if someone had slapped them each in the face with a dead haddock. Just as the purples came back for more: "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And the end whistle blew. The whole crowd was cheering, but out of the whole audience, nobody clapped as much as team Cyan!

*************A bit later******************

The atmosphere in Port Mackerel was almost silent, all had left but the Cyan team and the Turquoise team, chatting away, not forgetting to mention the party lovers team still blowing out the candles on an excited cake. The Over-Hygienic team were also there, shaking their heads at the fact that the team was blowing their germs into a "Perfectly good cake". After a while, the time came for Axel to go home. "So how do you get home?" asked Finn. Salem answered for Axel, "Just you wait and see!" 

*literally two seconds later* 

A few spotlights fell onto the Port. An Octoseeker flew above, piloted by an angry looking, turquoise tentacled tentacle octotrooper! (Geez talk about alliteration! also that was not intentional I promise) "Down here, you Incredible Illuminated Imbecile!" shouted Theo. The Octoseeker did not find this amusing and did not seem to enjoy it either. it stomped down, straight where he had been standing a second earlier. Axel simply swung a door on the side open, and him and his friends ascended into the air, then out of sight. "Well that was uncalled for..." Finn said, trying his best not to have his jaw hanging as low as it scientifically could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quick (well this sounds familiar XD)  
> Yeah Axel travels by Octoseeker  
> And I'm pretty proud of the alliteration "Incredible Illuminated Imbecile"  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed, have a nice day!


	6. Team Dynastar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I should of made way too long ago... anyway I hope you enjoy and no this series is NOT dead... oh and yeah sorry about the huge gaps i can't be bothered to change that but sorry anyway

"The practice dummies aren't going to splat themselves, get a move on!"

"Can't a squidkid get a break nowadays!?" 

"no"

Those were the first words of team Turquoise's practice session for the match coming up.

They had set up four practice dummies up at a huge new practice area that had been made for practice on the tournament taking place at Inkopolis Square which could be changed to have a bridge higher up than the rest of the practice area like The Reef or have a huge tower ascend like Blackbelly Skatepark, etc.

You could also have two teams fight on the "map" and add in things like grapplinks and dash tracks. It was the perfect practice range! 

"Fine I'll practice alone but I'll come back and if you guys don't get a move on in the next game we're toast." snapped Finn angrily at the team who were half asleep due to them being woken up at around about 3 in the morning, it was now about 6 am.

The team started happily watching Finn sniping the dummies from a ridiculously long distance until he said he'd take the scope off and do a 360⁰.

"Watch this guys!" shouted Finn from far off.

He jumped at a PERFECT 360 ANGLE BOIIIIII then missed by practically one inch. Raucous laughter came from the opposite side where another team were practicing on a Moray Towers style practice range. "Oh shut up for Cod's sake!" shouted Finn.

"I had to laugh, it's not every day you're presented such a ridiculous display!" wheezed one of the Gold tentacled team members.

"Not like you can do any better!" shouted Laika angrily at the opposing team.

"Not like you stand a chance in the tournament! In fact, we'll crush you now to show your place!" giggled a gold tentacled smirking inkling from the back of the group.

"Game on!" shouted Dylan.

As the Gold Team walked off to get a train to Moray Towers, an Octoling broke off from the group. 

"Apologies for my teammates' behavior. Good luck and see you at Moray Towers for the Turf War. We'll be ready when you are!" The Octoling said apologetically then walked off towards his team.

"Well aren't they all daisies and buttercups..." said Finn sarcastically.

"Come on, come on guys, let's go and beat the heck outta them!" smiled Coral cheekily, who then scurried off towards Inkopolis Square Train Station.

*******At Moray Towers*******

The two teams met each other in the center of the map, shook hands and super jumped to their spawns. The Octoling from before told them "Good luck. Against us you are always gonna need it!" before jumping off.

******3******

******2******

******1******

*****GO!*****

The teams were both off, painting down the towers. Laika quickly sped to the middle of the map and inked all around, before moving on to their tower. But then the Gold Team were suddenly nowhere to be seen. Well obviously now was the opportunity to paint up their tower. The whole turquoise team was now at the top, no Gold ink to be seen.

"What are they doing?" asked Dylan, confused.

"Letting you make the first move of course..." 

It came from every direction around them.

Then suddenly in a blink of an eye the whole team was splatted just like that. evidently the entire team had hidden around them then struck. Then again, nobody there.

"Can anyone see someone on their team?" asked Coral.

"I can't! where are they?" asked Finn cautiously. Then he realized he had made a huge mistake.

"Right behind you! Haha!" giggled an inkling girl behind them who dragged them into the enemy ink then threw a bomb which splatted all four. On top of that one placed some ink mines (unseen by the Turquoise team) on the middle of the map. When the ink mines exploded no one was splatted but everyone had a point sensor on them.

"We can see your legs trembling... Now all we need to do is splat your tentacles off!" came from the golden ink.

Overall the match was a huge failure, the whole team being splatted too much due to the sheer power of the Gold Team. 

**********At the end************

"Sorry I have to do this, but..." a shot from the Octoling's blaster ended the match in the golden teams favour.

"See? You don't stand the smallest of chances. You might just as well give up!" said the team leader, smiling as he spun his dualies around his hand and walked away.

"Next time we meet, if you haven't already given up, we're going all out, understand?" said two other members of the team. 

"Once again, apologies for beating you into the ground..." said the Octoling and walked away.

"Well that was embarrassing! said Dylan glumly.

"Don't blame you. That team is all X rank and all level ★99!" said Finn who also seemed slightly depressed.

"Let's get a move on, the tournament match won't win itself!" said Coral in an actually decent imitation of Finn.

**********at Ancho-V games**********

"We're off the hook, and are ridiculously bored watching team gold slay..." moaned Pearl. 

"At least somebody else isn't happy with them..." mumbled Finn

"This is team Turquoise, Pearlie. Do you need glasses?"

"Hilarious, 'Rina. Simply hilarious."

"Oh well. Here are the teams! Team Turquoise! Aaaaand... oh cod." said Marina

"1 is bad enough, but a whole team of Dynamo?! This is worse than the dumb party team." sighed Pearl. 

"May we (maybe not so) proudly present... Team Dynastar!!!" shouted Marina (headphone warning)

Oh boy. Four Dynamo rollers. THIS IS FINE

GO!

Team Turquoise started carefully painting around, making sure the Dynamo rollers weren't camping them like the gold team but at least they could see where the team was. Everyone on the turquoise team got their specials and used them in the central area, only to see... oh shoot. that's called a booyah bomb protected with two ink armours and being helped by a sting ray isn't it. That was all of the specials of the three (wow Nintendo it's one of my favorite weapons and you couldn't even make enough different ones for a team. TEMPERED DYNAMO ROLLER FOR SPLATOON 2 pls nintendo) (i got a bit carried away there sorry) but yeah anyway the booyah bomb was YEETED at the Turquoise team and almost splatted them all. The dynastars all used their vertical flicks and in practically a millisecond the whole team was splatted. Now when the team respawned practically half of the map was already lime green (team Dynastar colour) and not even one minute had passed. But Dynamo rollers sure are slow to react so Laika and Coral attacked from behind them and before they could get their ridiculously heavy dynamo rollers down they were all splatted.

Now it looked like they were winning. but boy do those dynamo hit and they sure do kaboom anything infront of it so pop goes the weasel (or rather the inkling in this situation) and the team were reduced to a huge puddle faster than you can say 'Dynamos don't need good aim'. Now Coral threw an ink storm which somehow made the Dynamos even slower at moving which made them vunerable to an actually decent 360 (with a scope but no one cares) Apparently Pearl and Marina had fallen asleep or gone to watch Splatube because there had been no commentary since the start. As if Pearl and Marina could literally read what I'm writing right now they jumped back quickly to end the match. 

And that was the first official turf war in about 75 years that had lasted 5 minutes.

*************

"Meow (That turquoise team wins)" Judd very tiredly (as always) announced.

The dynamo rollers rolled off home and yay the main characters won now if you suckers don't mind I'm gonna go play splatoon 2 on my nintendo switch bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed as always I will post more I have quite a bit to do tho so I won't post very  
> much, don't get your hopes up... see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, will add more soon! Stay fresh!


End file.
